별 ㅡ 2Park
by flawxless
Summary: "...sangat sesuatu sekali, Park Jihoon." ; "Sesuatu seperti, bintang di hatiku?" / Park Woojin hanya mengucapkan kata "Sesuatu" yang terdengar seperti "Byeol ( 별 )"ㅡBintang dalam bahasa Korea dan Park Jihoon tanpa sadar, telah melakukan sesuatu pada kata tersebut, sehingga membuat hubungan di antara keduanya menjadi awkward. / Woojin x Jihoon ; 2Park ; ChamWink ; YAOI!BL


###

별

.

Park Woojin dan Park Jihoon, merupakan dua laki laki yang sama sama lahir di tahun 1999. Sudah berteman dekat sejak keduanya berada di taman kanak kanakㅡBahkan, hanya butuh beberapa langkah untuk menuju ke rumah masing masing karena posisi rumah mereka yang saling berhadapan.

Park Woojin lebih tinggi 10 cm dari Jihoon, dan mereka berdua memiliki sifat yang saling bertolak belakang. Bagai air dan api. Bagai robot dan boneka.

Woojin merupakan laki laki yang sangat manly. Memiliki tubuh yang atletis dengan beberapa kotak tercetak jelas saat memakai kemeja putih, manik mata berwarna hitam kelam setajam elang, raut wajah yang tegas serta sebuah gingsul yang membuatnya sangat tampan saat tersenyum dan tertawaㅡmerupakan pion Woojin yang di gilai para perempuan di komplek perumahan terlebih di sekolahnya.

Bagaimana tidak di gilai? Tidak hanya fisik, Woojin juga pandai dalam hal non akademik. Khususnya dalam bidang olahraga Futsal, terbukti saat ini, dirinya merupakan kapten Futsal di sekolah dan telah menjabat hampir 2 tahun. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya, karena, Woojin akan segera lulus.

Sedangkan Jihoon? Ia memiliki sifat lembut pada dirinya. Jihoon hampir seperti Woojin, namun, Jihoon lebih sering menunjukan sifat lembut daripada sifat manly dan tegas yang merupakan ciri khas seorang Park Woojin.

Memiliki mata bulat berwarna hazelnut, pipi yang berisi dengan rona merah muda yang alami serta tingkah imut dan senyum yang lucu serta paras seperti anak kelinci, juga membuat Jihoon banyak di gilai.

Bahkan, bukan hanya perempuan, laki laki pun juga banyak yang mengejarnya, berlomba lomba untuk mendapatkannya atau bahkan hanya sekedar mengajaknya makan bersama di kantin.

Namun, mereka selalu gagal. Karena, dimana pun Jihoon berada, selalu ada Woojin di sampingnya. Tidak pernah absen. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat hal itu akan segera tahu diri dan tergerak hati dan pikirannya untuk berbalik arah.

###

별

.

"Jihoon, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Jisung seonsaengnim, belum?" Suara berat yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinga Jihoon, menginterupsi kegiatannya yang saat ini tengah asik bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

Ini Minggu pagi, waktunya ia tidur pulas sampai bertemu malam lagi. Namun, Park Woojin dengan kurang ajar dan tanpa permisi langsung memasuki kamarnya dan menduduki Jihoon tepat di atas perutnya.

"Sialan, Woojin. Aku sedang mengantuk, kenapa kau pakai datang segala, sih? Tau tidak, aku itu habis begadang semalaman marathon anime favoriteku. Dan, ingin tidur pulas sampai bertemu malam lagi, tau!" Celoteh Jihoon dengan rumus persegi panjang yang membuat Woojin hanya menatapnya jail dengan salah satu jari menutupi lubang telinganya dengan sengaja, berniat menggoda Jihoon.

"Aku tidak peduli. Ayo cepat berikan tugasnya padaku, aku akan menyalinnya dengan cepat dan setelah itu, akan menemanimu tidur! Mingyu hyung sangat berisik di rumah, aku tidak betah."

Ucapan Woojin hanya di tanggapi ketus oleh Jihoon, "Rak buku nomor dua, sampul warna pink. Ucapkan terimakasih padaku besok saja, dengan mentraktirku beberapa dimsum di kantin."

Dengan kekehan pelan, Woojin mengiyakan kata kata Jihoon, lalu segera menurunkan tubuhnya dari perut Jihoon, mengacak pelan rambut sang gembul lalu mulai meluncur menghampiri hidup dan matinya. Tugas.

###

별

.

Jihoon mulai merapihkan dirinya, rambutnya ia biarkan terjatuh karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menata rambutnya. Ia memakai dasi dengan asal asalan, mengambil tas berwarna pink muda dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk helikopterㅡmerupakan hadiah dari Woojinㅡdan di dalam tasnya, sudah tertata buku pelajaran untuk hari ini.

Dengan segera, Jihoon mulai mematikan lampu kamarnya, menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan cepat untuk menyapa hyung dan kedua orang tuanya.

 **OoOoO**

"Astaga, Taehyung hyung. Bagaimana bocah menyebalkan ini bisa ikut sarapan di rumah kita?" Seruan Jihoon mengundang gelak tawa dari hyung dan kedua orang tuanya.

Itu Woojin. Lagi. Dengan cengiran khasnya yang menyebalkan, membuat Jihoon ingin melemparkan tasnya tepat pada wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, pinkie boy." Sapa Woojin dengan senyum kecilnya, yang hanya di tanggapi lirikan sinis dari Jihoon.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, aku akan membawa bekal. Habis aku selesai pakai sepatu, pokoknya kau juga harus selesai." Perintah Jihoon telak pada Woojin. Membuat gelak tawa lagi lagi pecah di ruang makan keluarga Jihoon.

Dan mau tidak mau, Woojin harus tunduk pada perintah Jihoon.

Karena kalau tidak, akan timbul suatu acara merajuk yang di bintangi oleh Jihoon dan cara menanganinya adalah dengan menyogokan beberapa makanan atau minuman dengan citra rasa strawberry.

###

별

.

"Hoon, pasangkan ini padaku. Kau tau, aku kan tidak bisa pakai dasi." Woojin menahan tangan Jihoon, menarik sang mungil lalu memutar pelan tubuh Jihoon tepat di depan tubuhnya, dengan satu tangan yang ia ulurkan bersama dasi sekolahnya yang belum di simpul.

Jihoon lagi lagi memutar matanya sebal, dan Woojin lagi lagi hanya terkekeh.

Kewajiban Jihoon setiap hari Senin pagi, menyimpulkan dan memakaikan dasi pada Park Woojin.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Setiap aku memakaikan ini, harusnya kau lihat dan pelajari, bodoh." Gerutu Jihoon yang sibuk memakaikan dasi di leher Woojin, dan gerutuannya hanya mendapatkan anggukan berulang kali dari Woojin.

"Tidak usah mengangguk, kau tidak akan pernah mendengarkanku." Jihoon mebgerucutkan bibirnya lucu, menepuk pelan dada Woojin, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya dengan semburat merah muda yang tiba tiba hadir di kedua pipi bulatnya.

Yang tidak Jihoon ketahui juga, Woojin tengah tersenyum simpul dengan sorot mata yang tepat menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Lucu sekali." Gumam Woojin pelan, lalu mulai berlari kecil mengejar Jihoon yang kini, sudah berada jauh di depannya.

###

별

.

Woojin dan Jihoon akhirnya telah sampai di tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Produce High School, yang merupakan sekolah swasta terbesar nomor 3 di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

"Woojin, aku ke kelas duluan. Kau jangan telat masuk! Nanti percuma tugas Jisung seonsaengnim kau kerjakan, kalau kau telat."

"Aku ke kelas bersamamu, bodoh. Emang kau pikir, aku akan membolos lagi?" Ucap Woojin sebal, dengan satu tangannya mengetuk pelan dahi Jihoon.

"Kau kan setiap hari Senin suka membolos. Walaupun sekolah kita tidak ada upacara pagi, tetap saja kau suka membolos bersama Daniel dan Guanlin." Celoteh Jihoon tanpa henti, membuat Woojin gemas.

"Bawel." Ucap Woojin singkat dengan satu tangan yang kini tengah menekan kedua pipi Jihoon hingga membuat bibir Jihoon sedikit manyun.

"Pagi pagi sudah ada bebek lepas!" Kekeh Woojin yang dengan kurang ajarnya masih menekan pipi Jihoon, membawanya berjalan pelan sampai ke kelas. Membuat Jihoon cemberut dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus menahan malu.

Pasalnya, ini masih di koridor sekolah, dan sudah banyak murid murid lain yang datang dan yang pasti, mereka akan melihat adegan ini dan mempermalukan Jihoon habis habisan.

Namun, Park Woojin tidak peduli. Ia malah sibuk menebar pesona dan menyapa beberapa adik kelas bahkan teman teman yang lainnya dengan tenang, membuat Jihoon semakin geram dan melirik sinis Woojin sepanjang perjalanan.

###

별

.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Woojin pelan. Kini, Woojin tengah duduk di depan Jihoon dengan kedua manik kelamnya yang tidak lepas memandangi wajah imut dan menggemaskan laki laki di depannya.

"Maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu 2 porsi dimsum sehabis aku Futsal. Bagaimana?" Rayu Woojin dengan satu tangannya yang mencoba menarik dagu Jihoon agar wajah si mungil menatapnya

"3 porsi." Cicit Jihoon pelan dengan wajah yang langsung ia palingkan, bermaksud melepaskan kontak mata yang di lakukan oleh Woojin.

Woojin tersenyum kecil, tangannya terulur dan mengacak lembut rambut Jihoon. "Aku tidak dengar. Dan, kau ini lagi berbicara pada siapa sih, Hoon?" Tanya Woojin jail dengan sorot mata yang masih betah menatap lurus pada wajah Jihoon, yang kini pada pipi bulatnya, mulai tercipta semburat merah muda.

Membuat Woojin harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit atau mencubit kedua pipi itu dengan gemas.

"Aku mau 3 porsi dimsum, Park Woojin!" Gerutu Jihoon yang akhirnya mulai menatap Woojin, dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut.

"Aku mau 3 porsi dimsum, lalu milkshake strawberry ukuran besar untuk minumnya. Dan pulangnya, kau harus memberikanku piggyback. Lalu, setelah itu, aku akan memaafkanmu."

Woojin, laki laki itu hanya menopang dagunya saat mendengarkan celotehan Jihoon yang sangat lucu. Jihoon sangat bawel, dan berisik, dan manja, namun, Park Woojin tidak pernah lelah dan sama sekali tidak pernah bosan untuk mendengarkan Jihoon yang seperti ini.

Terbukti, ia malah terkekeh kecil dengan sorot mata yang masih menatap lurus pada manik bulat hazelnut milik Jihoon. Tangannya mulai menepuk nepuk pelan puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Deal, ya?" Akhir dari celoteh Jihoon yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Woojin. "Baiklah, bawelku."

"Dan oh, celotehanmu ituㅡ

Woojin sedikit menahan katanya, ia menatap Jihoon yang kini menunggu lanjutan dari ucapannya

ㅡSangat sesuatu sekali, Park Jihoon." Ucap Woojin sedikit bercanda, dengan smirk kecil. Matanya masih menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon berusaha mencairkan suasana, dan tanpa sadar, kata kata aneh terlintas melewati bibir mungilnya.

"Sesuatu seperti, bintang di hatiku?"

Jihoon tersentak dengan ucapannya sendiri, sedangkan Woojin nyaris tersedak dan pada akhirnya, mereka berdua tidak bisa menahan gelak tawa, terlebih Woojin.

Keduanya tertawa keras dan seketika manik bulat hazelnut milik Jihoon bertubrukan dengan manik hitam kelam Woojin, membuat mereka terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

Sampai akhirnya, mereka menunduk bersamaan, tersipu. Hingga tidak berani untuk melakukan kontak mata dan memilih untuk mencari objek baru untuk di lihat dengan perasaan gugup.

 **{ * -**

 _Kalian pasti penasaran mengapa mereka berdua bisa tersentak dan tertawa. Itu semua karena ucapan Woojin. "Sesuatu" jika di dengar akan sama seperti menyebutkan kata "Bintang", dan entah kenapa, Jihoon dengan tidak sadarnya malah mengeluarkan kata kata gombal yang aneh tepat di depan Woojin._

 **\- * }**

Dan setelah itu terjadi, semuanya menjadi awkward. Jihoon menggigit pelan bibirnya, dan Woojin berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak wajar.

"E- eum... aku harus bertemu Daehwi." Ucap Jihoon sedikit gugup. Tanpa sadar, Woojin langsung mendongakan kepalanya cepat dan menjilati permukaan bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"O- oh iyakah? O- oh... kalau begitu, aku... oiya, aku harus berbicara dengan anggota Futsal. Iya, Futsal." Balas Woojin tak kalah gugup, ia menatap Jihoon lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Traktir aku kapan saja, ya? Asal kau ingat pesananku." Cicit pelan Jihoon lalu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Woojin. Tanpa melihat atau meliriknya sedikit pun.

Keduanya menghela nafas berat dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantung dan desiran darah yang semakin menggila.

###

별

.

Bel berbunyi. Menandakan kelas hari ini telah usai. Ekor mata Jihoon sempat melirik Woojin yang masih sibuk membereskan buku bukunya dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas. Ia gelisah, haruskah ia mengajak Woojin pulang bersama?

Ragu. Jihoon sedikit menggigit bibirnya, meremas pelan tangannya dan tanpa pikir panjang. Ia berlalu. Menelan bulat bulat kata kata ajakan pulang bersama dan meninggalkan Woojin yang saat itu tengah berdiri dan mencoba mendekatinya untuk mengajak pulang bersama.

 **OoOoO**

"Kau ada masalah dengan, Jihoon?" Woojin menatap seseorang yang kini menepuk bahunya. Ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Tidak tau. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa jadi awkward seperti ini hanya karena sebuah gombalan." Ucap Woojin seadanya. Ia mulai meraih tasnya dan ingin mencoba mengejar Jihoon.

"Aku duluan, Guanlin." Balas tepuk Woojin pada dada laki laki tinggi yang berada di sebelahnya, melambaikan tangannya pada Guanlin dan sekejap, menghilang, meninggalkan Guanlin yang tanpa di ketahui Woojin tengah meremas tangannya kuat.

 **OoOoO**

Ya. Guanlin. Laki laki itu menyukai Park Jihoon, sahabat dari sahabatnya juga, Park Woojin. Bahkan, Guanlin sudah pernah mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jihoon. Namun, di tolak. Secara telak. Jihoon bilang, teman Woojin merupakan temannya juga. Jadi, tidak mungkin ada hubungan selain berteman. Dan alasan itu, yang membuat Guanlin sempat marah dan tidak terima, dan bahkan hampir ingin melepaskan tali persahabatannya dengan Woojin.

Tetapi sampai saat ini, Guanlin belum menyerah. Dan sekarang, ia kesal. Kata kata Woojin membuatnya ia kepikiran. Gombalan seperti apa yang bisa membuat mereka sampai se awkward dan mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain begitu?

Benar. Guanlin juga melihat gerak gerik Jihoon saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sangat aneh, pikirnya. Beberapa kali juga, saat pelajaran berlangsung, Guanlin yang memang suka mencuri pandang pada Jihoon di buat terkejut karena Jihoon yang selalu menatap ke arah Woojin dengan tatapan yang malu malu dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Membuat Guanlin gemas dan sekaligus iri. Ia berharap, Jihoon bisa menatapnya seperti itu.

Guanlin hafal benar bagaimana sikap Jihoon di hari Senin yang lebih suka menonton anime yang di tutupi oleh buku cetaknya agar terlihat seperti membaca.

Namun hari ini, Jihoon tidak melakukannya. Dan laki laki imut itu malah asik menopang dagunya sambil menatap penuh sayang kearah Woojin. Membuat Guanlin harus menahan api cemburu dengan meremas kuat tangannya sendiri.

###

별

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah bertahun tahun bersama Woojin, mereka menemukan rasa awkward dalam hubungan mereka.

Dan juga, untuk pertama kalinya, Jihoon dan Woojin yang biasanya bagai surat dan perangko tidak terlihat bersama.

Yang biasanya berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah dan meneriaki satu sama lain saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi karena Woojin yang selalu menggoda Jihoon, mengerjai Jihoon dengan cara berpura pura membantu membawakan tasnya, namun setelah itu, Woojin akan menaruh tas itu di bagian tinggi pada koridor sekolah, sehingga Jihoon tidak bisa menggapainya.

Yang biasanya, Jihoon selalu berjalan membawa satu porsi dimsum di pelukannya untuk menemaninya dalam menunggu Woojin yang sibuk latihan Futsal.

Yang biasanya selalu mencubiti satu sama lain saat perjalanan pulang sekolah, dan menginjakan kubangan air secara sengaja saat hujan, hingga seragam mereka kotor dan terkadang mengharuskan kedua orang tua mereka membelikan seragam yang baru.

 **OoOoO**

Jihoon merasa kosong. Kedua kakinya bergantian menendangi kerikil sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya ke rumah. Tangannya ia eratkan pada pegangan tasnya. Bibirnya mengerucut sambil sesekali mencaci Woojin dengan pelan.

"Aku dengar, lho." Jihoon tersentak saat suara berat yang khas mengagetkan dirinya, tubuhnya nyaris terhuyung hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang di belakangnya.

Untung saja, refleks orang itu sangat cepat, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Jihoon dari belakang sehingga tubuh mungil itu tidak terjatuh di trotoar jalan.

Membuat pipi Jihoon bersemu untuk sekian kalinya, bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin acak.

Jihoon sedikit bingung saat tiba tiba, Woojin sudah berada di belakangnya dengan posisi memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia tidak menyangka, kegiatan meninggalkan Woojin gagal.

Karena saat ini, Woojin berhasil mengejar dan menemukannya. Di salah satu trotoar jalan yang sering mereka lewati bersama. Yang letaknya, agak jauh dari keramaian kota namun masih banyak beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas.

Jihoon melirik Woojin dari ekor matanya, berusaha menahan senyum. Dan, Woojin tau itu.

"Hati hati, Hoon. Untung saja itu aku, kalau orang lain bagaimana? Kau bisa bisa langsung di culik." Ucap Woojin dengan kekehan kecilnya. Masih dalam posisi memeluk Jihoon dari belakang.

Woojin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Darahnya saat ini tengah berdesir hebat, dan detak jantungnya seperti habis melakukan lari marathon 5 km.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku? Padahal aku sudah mendekatimu untuk mengajak pulang bersama."

Telak.

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, pertanyaan Woojin sangat to the point dan semakin membuatnya gugup.

"Kau kenapa sih? Tidak seperti biasanya." Tanya Woojin heran.

Kini, Woojin mulai memutar tubuh Jihoon agar berhadapan dengannya. Di angkat pelan dagu si mungil, dengan manik kelam tajam seperti elangnya, Woojin menatap dalam pada Jihoon. Tidak ingin melepaskan kontak barang sedetik pun.

"Kau gugup, hm?" Tanya Woojin lagi, kini, salah satu ibu jarinya tengah mengusap pelan pipi bulat Jihoon.

Dan keduanya, masih tenggelam dengan manik mata masing masing. Menikmati hening yang nyata, dengan kedua mata yang masih saling bertubrukan dalam.

"Woojin, jantungku berdetak tidak wajar saat ini. Dan aku tidak mengerti. Baru kali ini selama bertahun tahun mengenalmu, aku merasakan yang seperti ini."

Jihoon mengeluh polos, dan Woojin hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Tangannya mulai ia arahkan untuk memeluk pinggang Jihoon, di tariknya tubuh Jihoon agar lebih rapat dengan tubuhnya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusap rona merah muda pada pipi bulat Jihoon.

"Aku juga. Mau merasakan?"

Ia mulai meraih salah satu tangan Jihoon dan menaruh tangan mungil tersebut di dadanya dengan sedikit genggaman dan remasan pelan.

Seketika, semburat merah muda semakin tercetak nyata di pipi Jihoon. Dengan gerakan cepat, Jihoon mulai menubrukan kepalanya ke dada Woojin, memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam.

Jihoon malu.

Dan Jihoon tidak mau Woojin melihat kondisi wajahnya yang sudah di pastikan seperti kepiting rebus.

"Astaga. Bayi." Ucap Woojin dengan tawa kecilnya, tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Jihoon. Membiarkan sang mungil menenggelamkan wajahnya.

 **OoOoO**

"Apakah kita saling suka ya, Hoon? Tapi, heran ya? Masa baru sekarang? Padahal sudah bertahun tahun kenal." Kekeh Woojin yang di hadiahi Jihoon cubitan kuat pada perutnya. Membuat Woojin mengaduh, namun setelah itu, tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan terburu buru, ya? Kita seperti ini saja dulu. Lagipula, ini baru satu hari kita tau kalau kita memiliki perasaan lebih dari sahabat karena gombalan konyolmu ituㅡ

Woojin menarik nafas pelan lalu terkekeh kecil, tangannya sibuk mengusap pelan rambut belakang Jihoon.

ㅡAku tidak mau menyakitimu, aku takut saat ada status hubungan, kita malah tidak bisa seperti kita yang sebelumnya. Aku masih mau menikmati waktu bersamamu. Seperti ini."

Jihoon mengangguk, tangannya semakin erat memeluk Woojin.

"Dan sepertinya, kalau kita jadian, akan banyak korban patah hati ya? Apalagi kau, korbannya selangit." Goda Woojin lagi yang membuat Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jihoon mendongakan kepalanya, menangkup kedua pipi Woojin lalu menatap manik kelam Woojin dalam.

"Diam, bodoh."

Cacian Jihoon sukses membuat Woojin terkekeh lagi, namun, hanya sesaat. Karena, setelah itu, sebuah bibir semanis cheery kini mulai menyapu pelan bibir dinginnya. Terasa hangat, lembut dan basah.

Park Jihoon. Mencuri ciuman pertama walau hanya sekedar kecupan dengan jilatan kecil pada permukaan bibir sang dominan.

"Nakal sekali." Woojin menatap Jihoon tajam dan menggoda dengan senyum miring yang jika saat ini berada di sekolah, sudah di pastikan akan banyak korban tumbang.

Tangan Woojin saat ini sibuk mengusap bibirnya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia mengecap rasa bibir Jihoon dengan jari jari yang ia pakai saat mengusap bibirnya.

Jihoon terkekeh mendengar ucapan Woojin, mata hazelnutnya terus ia fokuskan pada setiap pergerakan yang di lakukan oleh Woojin.

Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan rona merah yang semakin menjadi di wajahnya. Ia tidak peduli, toh, hanya Woojin yang melihatnya.

"Bibirmu manis juga, aku mau melumatnya dalam sampai kau kehabisan nafas, dan tidak hanya sekedar mengecupnya.

Ucapan frontal dan panas Woojin seketika membuat tengkuk Jihoon merinding. Tanpa sadar, ia menggigiti pelan bibirnya sendiri.

ㅡTapi sayangnya, aku baru ingat, dari tadi kita masih membuat drama di trotoar jalan, ya?"

Jihoon blank.

Dan seketika, terdengar gelak tawa keras dari bibir mungilnya. Membuat Woojin harus membekap mulut Jihoon agar tidak di sangka gila oleh para pejalan kaki.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana. Aku juga baru sadar ini masih di trotoar..." Bisik Jihoon pelan, membuat Woojin gemas dan mau tidak mau mencubit kuat kedua pipinya.

"Cukup menggemaskan di depanku saja. Jangan berani berani untuk menggemaskan di depan orang lain selain keluargamu. Sama Mingyu hyung juga tidak bolehㅡ

ㅡWalaupun belum official, kamu sudah menjadi pemilik tahta tunggal di hati aku sekarang."

"Astaga, Park Woojin. Bisa tidak, kata katamu itu di saring? Aku bisa terkena serangan jantung kalau setiap hari mendengarkan kata kata seperti itu."

"Aku tidak peduli dan simpan saja bantahanmu itu, aku tidak akan mendengarkan. Dan sayang, kau harus ingat dari sekarang, ya? Perintahku itu mutlak. Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

ㅡKalau kau berniat membantah, hukuman akan segera aku kirimkan pada dirimu, baby."

Smirk kecil terpatri di bibirnya, dengan cepat, Woojin mulai menarik tengkuk Jihoon, memeluknya erat dan membawanya ke dalam lumatan panas.

Dan Jihoon, hanya bisa melenguh pasrah menikmati lumatan demi lumatan yang di berikan oleh Woojin.

Membiarkan Woojin terus mengecap bibirnya dari seluruh arah, ia membiarkan Woojin menekan tengkuknya dan memperdalan ciumannya.

Kedua tangannya kini sibuk meremas rambut belakang Woojin, dan dirinya berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan ciuman Woojin yang semakin liar.

Jihoon mendesah kuat, melenguhkan nama Woojin berkali kali. Dan itu, semakin membuat Woojin menggila dan tidak ingin melepaskan.

Saat ini, mereka sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Masa bodoh dengan perihal trotoar jalan yang di lalui oleh banyak pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang.

Biarlah, untuk saat ini.

Biarkan saja senja dan trotoar jalan serta para pejalan kaki dan angin sore yang melihat, serta menjadi saksi atas perasaan mereka yang meletup dan membuncah untuk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

BOOOOOOM! Aku balik lagi bawa. . . 2Park lagi ayayayayay, ini jadinya hanya semalam dan, dan. . . Kalau malam, otakku gak beres.

ADA BAGIAN ANU ANU, maafkan aku ya. . . Tidak bermaksud. . . Cuma disini, Woojinnya tiba tiba jadi bad boy seksi gitu, JADINYA AKU REFLEKS NULISNYA. 👉👈

•

•

Seperti biasa. . . Aku butuh saran dan kritiknya yaaa? Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa comment juga. 👉👈

•

•

SEQUEL GAK NIH, GUYS? WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKKWKWKWKWKWK gaya banget. Padahal project yang satunya belum mulai, pft.

•

•

•

Sincerely,

flawxless


End file.
